Movie Night
by Awesomerigby
Summary: Thor wants to have movie night, but he and Loki cannot agree on the movie to watch, so Sif intervenes.


**Movie Night **

It was a nice, cool, starry night in Asgard. Loki was sitting in the circular room with his hands in his lap.

He was just thinking, as he always did. He was the God of Mischief after all; he had to think before he acted. Especially if he was planning to ruin his brother's big day when it came in less than a few months.

Thor ran into the room.

"Loki!" He called out.

"What?" Loki asked with slight irritation.

"Movie night!" He grinned broadly.

Loki looked at his brother, one eyebrow raised. "Movie night?" He asked.

"Movie night," Thor repeated. "Come on!"  
>"Thor, I'm not really in the mood to watch a movie right now," Loki was saying but his hand was seized by Thor, and he was dragged away from his sanctuary. "Thor, I'm actually very busy at the moment!"<p>

"Doing what, Brother?" Thor laughed.

Loki stopped. He couldn't just tell him he was planning to usurp his day of triumph. For the first time, he found it difficult to come up with a convincible lie.

"Exactly!" Thor yelled. "Now, let's go! The Warriors Three and Lady Sif are waiting for us."

"They're joining us?" Loki asked, feeling sick in the pit of his stomach. He could tolerate Sif and Hogun, but Fandral and Volstagg would be annoying. Really annoying. Loki had to think of someway to get out of this.

"I know that look, Loki," Thor said, smiling knowingly. "You're not getting out of this."

"Damn."

Thor laughed loudly and continued to hold onto Loki's hand; he knew if he let go, his brother would tear away.

Loki just had to bear it; he allowed Thor to take him to another large room where Volstagg and Fandral were setting up a large screen on which they could view their film.

Hogun and Sif were holding bowls of snacks.

"Hey, there," Sif said.

"Hey," Loki replied. "Thor, I'm here. You can let go now."

"Not unless you give me your word that you won't run," Thor said.

"I'm the God of Mischief. I can't give you my word because I lie!"

Thor raised his eyebrows at his brother.

Loki sighed in frustration. "I'll stay, alright? I have to. You won't leave me alone unless I do."

"That's right!"

Thor slowly let go of Loki's hand, half expecting him to run.

Loki made a gesture as if he was going to leave, and Thor grabbed onto his arm.

"You're so naïve!" Loki laughed. "Just playing a little trick on you, brother."

Thor let go of Loki's arm, glaring at Loki's grin.

"I brought out of the box of movies like you wanted," Fandral said, nodding over to a box near the screen.

"Sweet!" Thor exclaimed, sliding on his knees to reach the box. He began to dig through the contents. "What shall we watch tonight? How about….?" He pulled out a movie and held it up so everyone could see. "This one?"

"'Rambo,"' Sif said.

"No," Loki said at once.

"No?" Thor asked

"No," Loki replied.

Volstagg and Fandral exchanged anxious glances.

"What do you propose we watch, Loki?"

"This…" Loki said, digging out "Gone with the Wind."

"THAT?" Thor boomed with laughter. "No. We need to watch something actiony."

"'Gone with the Wind' is a classic, Thor," Loki explained.

"So is 'Rambo!"'

"Is it?"  
>"I… think it is," Thor said.<p>

"You cannot come up with a proper argument," Loki said with a smug smile.

"It matters not! We're not watching that movie!"

"Give me one reason!"

"It is not actiony!"

"That is not a good reason!"

"What do you guys want to watch?" Thor asked, glancing over at everyone else, who looked away as soon as he made eye contact. "Fine; we shall compromise, Loki."

"I'm listening," Loki said.

"Let's watch 'Rambo', and we'll watch your movie next time. Good compromise, huh?"

"Good compromise my ass! Why don't we watch Gone with the Wind tonight, and we'll watch yours next week?"

Thor groaned. "Fine! Here…" He got out another movie. '"Star Wars?"'

"No," Loki said.; "Wizard of Oz', then?"

"NO!"

"We're never going to watch a movie tonight," Fandral sighed.

"Those wonderful snacks will go to waste," Volstagg sighed sadly.

"Well, tell that to him!" Loki yelled, pointing at Thor. "Why do we have to watch the movie he picked?"

"Because it was my idea to have movie night!" Thor yelled back.

"Well…!" Loki started.

"ENOUGH!" Sif shrieked, causing Loki and Thor to quiet down at once. "Stop with your petty fighting! Now, I'm going to choose the movie, and you're going to like it!"

"But, Sif!" Thor said.

"NO! Shut up, and sit down!"

Thor and Loki sat down.

Sif glared at them and dug into the box, muttering about how idiotic the two of them were.

"Here, we're watching this!" She said, throwing a dvd to Thor.

He caught it and examined it. "'Edward Scissorhands?' Sif, this isn't very actiony!"

"Are you questioning my decision?" She asked.

"No," Thor said at once, throwing it back to her.

"Good. Fandral, come take this. NOW!" She yelled when Fandral didn't move.

He quickly scurried to her and took the dvd.

Fandral put it in the dvd player and the movie started.

"If I had my way, we would be watching 'Hamlet' or something," Loki muttered.

"Oh, shut it," Thor snapped. "I know for a fact that any action occurs at the very last minute, and that film is more than six hours. Movies without action are not very good."

"Excuse me?" Loki asked. "That movie is a classic; it is one of the best films ever made!"

"You don't have very good taste then."

"What was that?"

"Shut up," Sif growled. "And watch the damn film!"

Thor and Loki huffed and crossed their arms and legs, their eyes on the screen.

Volstagg was munching on the snacks Sif and Hogun brought.

Hogun reached over and got a handful of popcorn.

Thor and Loki stared at the movie with no emotion etched in their faces.

However, at the ending of the movie, both had tears in their eyes.

"That was amazing!" Loki said, clapping. "It was so sweet and so sad."

"I agree," Thor replied. "I don't normally like these films, but this was awesome! I really did like the little action scene."

"Wait…" Loki said, looking over at Thor. "You agree?"

"Yes…"

"We agree on something…"

"Good!" Sif sighed in relief. "No more fighting."

Thor and Loki smiled at each other.

"Then, next week, we can watch 'Wizard of Oz?"' Loki asked, hopefully. "I was thinking since you and I enjoyed this film, you might enjoy one of mine…"

"I will not watch that!" Thor exclaimed. "We need some blood!"

Loki's smile melted away. "What?"

"I understand that you like it, Loki, but we are not watching it. Next week we shall watch Rambo."

"If you think I'm going to sit down and watch that, you've got another thing coming," Loki hissed.

"Well, we're not watching your movie! We're watching mine!"

"Like hell we are."

Sif face-palmed. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" She yelled. "Next week, Hogun picks."

"I'm fine with that," Hogun said nodding.

"You two," Sif said, pointing at them. "You are not picking any movie ever unless you can agree."

"But he's difficult!" Thor and Loki screamed at the same time."

"The week after that, Volstagg will choose, and then Fandral. After Fandral, Loki may pick one if Thor can agree with him, and the same goes for Thor's choice. If you can't agree, you're not picking anything! Now, I'm going to bed!" She stalked off.

"I think I'll brush my hair," Fandral said, leaving as well.

"Wait up," Volstagg said, grabbing the rest of the snacks. "I'll walk with you."

Hogun said nothing; he just turned around and left, leaving Thor and Loki alone.

"I'm going," Loki said.

"Me too," Thor replied.

"You're an idiot."

"So are you."

"Good night, Thor."

"Good night, Loki."

And they went in opposite directions to their chambers, knowing that they would never be able to pick a movie without having some sort of argument.

**The End**


End file.
